Pyaar Mein Dil Pe Maarde Goli
by Crystie
Summary: First story zyada nhi bolungi...just peep in to knw kise hua pyaar aur kaun h pyaar ka dushmann jisne maari goli...! I hope U Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is Shefu...wait havent I told u guys who Shefu is? Well aap sabko obviously pata chal gaya hoga ki thats me...maine hi to abhi abhi bataya! So guys all my frndzz call me Shefu as I am not Crystie nor Crystal...yeh just mera pseudonym h...so my real name is Shefali...aap log mujhe jo chahe bula le but Shefali nhi! Plzzz...:D Ok so guys bohot bol liya maine now jo story maine finally upload kari h uski taraf badhte h...just the first chap...**

**21****st**** July 2015**

**All the members of CID are running in the corridor of a hospital and all of them are really worried for the other two members of their family. All are going towards where their members are being given treatment. As they are running there is someone who is continuously telling the other to slow down…..**

**Daya (sternly): **Shreya aaram se!

**Shreya (with concern):** Lekin Daya….

**She was about to continue when they heard a baby crying. Then the doc came outside and ACP asked….**

**ACP:** Wo dono theek to h na?

**Doc:** Aap chinta na kare wo dono bilkul theek h.

**Then the doc turned towards a man and said,**

**Doc:** Wo pehle aapse milna chahti h.

**Man:** Ok thank you very much!

**And then he went inside the ward and rest of the team was waiting outside.. **

**As soon as the man entered the ward…he saw a lady with a baby in her arms…and the lady was no one else tthan his wife….He came near to the bed and sat beside her and the lady while giving the child to him said**

**Lady:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABHIJEET!

**(Guys ab aap sabko pata chala mane shuruat mein date kyu mention kit hi….;))**

**Abhijeet:** Thank you Tarika…thank you so much! Tumne mujhe meri life ka sabse bada gift diya h! Isse acha birthday gift shayad hi mere liye iss duniya mein koi hoga! Thanks a lot!

**Daya(while entering with the rest of the team):** Shayad koi hoga…matlab chances h isse bhi acha gift hone ke..huh?

**ACP:** Daya kam se kam aaj to isse baksh do…baaki har din to iski tang kheechte rehte ho..

**Dr Salunkhe:** Yeh kaisi baatein kar raha h yaar? Agar DAYA har din iski tang kheechta to sahabzaade ko bhaag bhaag kar hospital aane ki zaroorat hi nhi padti …..kyuki yeh khud hi kisi ward mein pade hote!

**There was a roar of laughter in the ward…including Abhijeet's but he showed fake anger…**

**Abhijeet:** Kya Salunkhe sir aap bhi hamesha ki tarah shuru ho gaye!

**Dr Salunkhe:** Arey bhai mere…aaj hi ka to din mila h tang kheechai karne ko…baaki pehle to tum tension mein rehte the Tarika, ko lekar aur aaj ke baad….

**Freddy:** Bachche ke diapers badalte reh jayenge!

**( All laughed at this once again…..Abhijeet glared at Freddy but inside he was also laughing…unhe dekhar hamare bechare Freddy sir ki hawa tight ho gayi!)**

**Abhijeet:** Freddy ek baar phir kehna kya bola tumne?

**Freddy(terribly scared):** Sir wo maine kaha ki….ki…ki….mai busy ho jayunga na diaper badalne mein aur aap mujhe sikhayenge ki kaise badalte h so…aap bhi busy ho jayenge na….

**Abhijeet:** Acha? Aur main kaise tumhe diaper badalna sikha sakta hu?

**Freddy:** Arey sir aap to all rounder ho ek diaper badalna kaunsi badi baat h aur upar se yeh to bachcha hi h kaunsa Under World Don h?

**Abhijeet:** DON?

**Pankaj:** Arey Freddy Sir yeh ladki h to Phoolan Devi hui na!

**Abhijeet glared at him as well…**

**( Yaha Freddy sir aur Pankaj ke paseene chhut rahe the aur waha sabki hassi! This time Abhijeet also laughed along with the others….)**

**Freddy(sighed with relief):** Arey sir aapne to dara hi diya tha mujhe

**Pankaj:** Aur mujhe bhi!

**Abhijeet:** Tumhe kya lagta h mai itni si baat pe naraaz ho jaunga?

**Pankaj &amp; Freddy together:** Aur kya?!

**Daya:** Dekha Abhijeet sab itne ache se ho gaya koi problem nhi hui aur tum ho ki bekaar mein hi ghabra rahe the….

**Abhijeet:** Daya, beta bas kuch mahine aur ruk ja phir dekhta hu tu kaise nhi ghabraata h…

**Daya instantly looked at Shreya who was blushing….**

**( Ab aap logo ko pata chal gaya na Daya sir kyu baar baar Shreya Di ko slow down hone ke liye keh rahe the….;))**

**Purvi:** Waise Tarika tumhari baby bohot hi cute h!

**Ishita:** Bilkul tum par gayi h!

**Meanwhile the doc came to check the baby…and declared that the child and the mother both were perfectly fine to be discharged right now…Abhijeet signed the documents and completed the formalities and before the doc went she asked**

**Doc:** So , kya naam rakha apni beti ka?

**Tarika:** Ma'am, mere aur Abhijeet ke beech ek deal hui thi

**Everyone:** Kaisi deal?

**Tarika:** Abhijeet ko beti chahiye thi, to deal yeh hui thi ki agar beta hua to naam koi bhi rakh sakta h lekin agar beti hui to naam Abhijeet hi rakhega,aur bhagwaan ne hame beti di h so Abhijeet kya naam de raho hamari beti ko?

**Abhijeet smiled and took his princess in his arms and said,**

**Abhijeet:** Meri pyaari si Rajkumari ekdum apni khubsurat si ma ape gayi h so iss pariyo ki rani ka naam hoga….Taruna.

**Everyone was delighted to hear such a beautiful name…**

**Tarika:** Taruna…wow!

**Shreya:** Bohot pyaara naam rakha h sir apne meri bhaanji ka.

**Daya took Taruna in his arms and said**

**Daya:** Meri bhateeji h hi itni pyaari! Ekdum pari jaisi!

**Abhijeet:** Arey yaar thodi tareef meri bhateeji ke liye bhi bachaake rakho.

**Dareya blushed at this….(uff…...kitna sharmaate h)**

**Kavin:** Sir hame bhi to hamari bhateeji ke darshan kara dijiye

**Daya:** Haan haan yeh lo…

**He gave Taruna to him…**

**Kavin:** She is …she is….dazzling!

**Sachin:** Stunning!

**Dushyant:** Oye yeh sab adjectives iske bade hone par iss par laagu honge. Abhi yeh choti h….. infact bohot hi choti h so abhi ke liye CUTE hi rehne dete h. ok?

**Sachin:** Haan yaar sahi kaha tune. Par ek baat to maanni padegi…she is beautiful!

**Pankaj:** Aakhir bhateeji kiski h! **(while lifting his shirt's collar)**

**The three seniors (namely Dushyant,Kavin and Sachin) said:** HAMARI!

**Pankaj pouted and everyone laughed…arey yaar bade hasmukh nikle hamare officers!**

**Purvi: **Hame bhi dijiye na sir!

**Kavin:** Purvi, yeh bachchi h, koi volleyball nhi jo hum iss bechari ko pass karte jayenge! Kyu guys?

**Dushyant &amp; Sachin:** Point to be noted.

**Ishita:** Sir yeh galat baat h ha! Apne to dekh liye ab hume dene se manaa kar rahe h! ACP sir boliye na inko!

**ACP:** Tum teeno ab de bhi do na….agar Taruna tumhari bhateeji h to wo inki bhaanji bhi h.

**The three agreed and gave her to them….**

**Shreya:** Awwww…..kitni sweet h!

**Ishita:** Koi aur adjective do yaar…ek sweet aur pyaari sunte sunte bore ho gayi hogi.

**Purvi:** To tum kya chahti ho hum isse Sachin aur Kavin sir jaise adjectives de?

**(Both the boys gave expressions as if they don't know what is she referring to….nautankibaaz :D)**

**Shreya:** Tum hi batao phir kya kahe isse?

**Ishita:** Simply Out Of The World!

**Pankaj:** Matlab ALIEN?

**Ishita:** Nhi nhi….isme saare positive adjectives aa jaate h!

**Dr Salunkhe:** Ek baat par tum logo ne gaur kiya?

**Abhijeet:** Kya Dr sahab ?

**Dr Salunkhe:** Wo yeh ki sabki god(lap) mein Taruna chali gayi bas apne Nanaji aur Dadaji ke paas hi nhi aayi !

**ACP:** Haan bhai…yeh to bohot nainsaafi h…jab ki hamare paas to sabse pehle hamari pari ko aana chahiye tha….

**Ishita:** Arey arey sir aap bura kyu mann rahe h ? Hum sab to nadaan h, nasamajh h, aur galati toh insaan se hi hoti h na…yeh lijiye aap ab dekh lijiye na...**(gave Taruna to him)**

**ACP(to the child):** Arey wah! Aap to badi hi pyaari h!

**Dr Salunkhe:** Mai bhi hu yaha…dikh raha hu?

**ACP:** Le tu bhi kya yaad rakhega….

**(Uff….sab phir hasne ko the par kya karte bechaare…baat seniors ki thi aur wo bhi…ACP aur unke chaheete Dr Sahab ki….so control kar li apni hassi….warna agar haste toh phaste hi na..)**

**Dr Salunkhe:** Kya baat h Abhijeet bachchi to bilkul…..**(was cut by Abhijeet)**

**Abhijeet:** Thank you sir…thank you so much!

**Dr Salunkhe:** Arey pehle puri baat toh sunlo…mai keh raha tha ki kya baat h Abhijeet..bachchi to bilkul bhi tumpar nhi gayi h…bilkul jaisa maine chaha tha!

**(Ab koi control na paya aur sab has diye…. Kya taana maara h!)**

**Abhijeet:** Yeh kya baat hui sir...

**ACP:** Arey aaj puri raat yehi rehne ka iraada h kya? Raat bohot ho gayi h aur discharge papers sign karne ke baad itni der hospital mein rukna thik nhi. Chalo chalo ab saare apne apne ghar jao…

**Daya:** Arey sir aap kuch bhul rahe h…

**ACP:** Kya?

**Daya:** Yehi ki aaj Abhijeet ka birthday h so…

**Abhijeet:** Nhi nhi ! Sir mera birthday nhi bhul sakte!

**ACP:** Haan toh mujhe yaad h…

**Daya:** Lekin aap dono yaani aap aur Abhijeet dono bhul rahe h ki…hume abhi tak party nhi mili h!

**Dr Salunkhe:** Haan bhai Abhijeet aaj toh tumhara bhi birthday h aur tumhari pari ka bhi so party toh banti h boss!

**Pankaj:** Wo bhi double party aapki aur Taruna ke birthday ki khushi mein

**Abhijeet:** Thik h dunga double party par yaha toh obviously nhi dunga na ghar chalo wohi milegi..

**Freddy:** Toh chaliye na phir jaldi..

**(Abhijeet helped Tarika to get down of the bed and Salunkhe handed Taruna to Tarika. Before going Abhirika thanked the doctor who did delivery and bade good bye to her and all the staff standing there. Before going Doc called Tarika and said..)**

**Doc:** Kisi ki nazar na lage iss phool si bachchi ko **(she took a bit of kajal from her eye and put it behind Taruna's ear)**

**Tarika:** Thank you . Ummeed h aapse phir mulakaat hogi..

**(So all of them went to Abhirika's home which was no less then a mansion….cake cutting was there…all partied for almost 2 hrs and went to their respective homes…It was a great beginning for the new born baby..and also a great thing to know that she is her father's most precious birthday gift…)**

**Wake up guys chappy khatam ho gaya h! Neend achi aayi? Hehehe...just joking! So how was it? Uhh..I knw puchkar galati kar rahi hu coz i also knw it was nothing...but still jaisi bhi ho batana zaroor...negative bolo ya positive...jo bhi kaho chalega...infact daudega! Coz positive se mujhe encouragement milegi aur negative se I will get to knw where I am standing ans how much I have to improve...so agar aap mujhe improve karte dekhna chahte h plz jo neeche chota sa,nanha sa, pyaara sa review boz h usme bol kar jaana..i mn type kar ke jaana!**

**Acha so mere paas aap logo ke liye ek game h..bohot easy sa h bohot saare winners honge...i guess saare hi honge! Bas mai kisi ek gaane ki kuch lines likhungi aur aapko batana hoga ki wo gaana kaunsa h aur kis film ka h...easy na...so here are the lines...**

**Tu hi to jannat meri**

**Tu hi mera junoon**

**Tu hi to mannat meri **

**Tu hi rooh ka sukun**

**Tu hi ankhiyon ki thandak**

**Tu hi dil ki hai dastak**

**Aur kuch na janu mai**

**Bas itna hi janu...**

**Batao batao jaldi jaldi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Acha guys!...Jaldi se mujhe batayiye ki kaunsa bahana acha h ki mai aap logo ki maar se bach jau…mai kya bolu…maine updt nhi kiya coz…..meri tang toot gayi thi…nhi nhi tang se thodi hi na likhti hoon….sar mein dard….itne din thodi hi na rehta h….kya bolu …kya bolu…ughhh…sachi hi bata deti hoon…guys mera na pen drive kho gaya tha jisme saare chappy the…but jab mila usme thodi editing shediting toh banti h na…bas isilye…kaafi delay ho gaya…..aap sab plz apne apne joote chappal neecha rakh dijiye…wo na coz pairo mein hi acha lagte h mere muh par nhi…hehehe…so jo story maine finally updt kari h…lets have a look at it…**

**NEXT MORNING; ABHIRIKA'S HOME**

**Abhijeet woke up and saw that Tarika wasn't there also in the cradle their Taruna also was not present. He go tensed and hurriedly went downstairs where he found all the team members present in the living room. Then he saw Tarika coming out from the kitchen with a large tray in her hands with tea for everyone and Taruna was in Shreya's lap. He sighed with relief. Everyone looked at him, who were till now too busy with the baby to look at anything else. He finally said..**

**Abhijeet:** Good Morning Everyone!

**Everyone:** Good Morning Abhijeet / Abhijeet sir.

**Abhijeet: **Aap sab itni subah subah yaha?

**ACP:** Kyu bhai? Pravesh nishedh h kya?

**Abhijeet:** Nhi nhi sir mera matlab tha ki wo…wo…mai keh raha tha ki bureau…

**Daya:** Abhijeet Good Morning! Neend se jaago yaar…..hamari duty shuru hone mein abhi 2 ghante h…abhi to sirf 7 baje h Abhijeet !

**Abhijeet:** Oh haan! Wo actually mai jab utha toh Tarika aur Taruna ko room mein na pakar mai zara ghabra gaya tha…aur..

**Dr Salunkhe:** Aur isiliye bina nahaye, night suit mein hi neeche bhaag aaye! (**uff…..yeh kabhi hamare Abhijeet sir ka peecha nhi chodhenge!)**

**Abhijeet instantly looked down at his clothes and everyone laughed at his reaction as well as Salunkhe's taunt**

**Abhijeet:** Sir meri jagah aap hote na toh….

**Dr Salunkhe:** Toh aise to kabhi bahar nhi aata

**Abhijeet:** Nhi nhi maine aisa kab kaha….aise aap no doubt kabhi bahar nhi aate.. bas wohi lete lete **(pretending Salunkhe)** Tarika Tarika chillana shuru kar dete jaise lab mein karte h! **( wah! Yeh bhi kuch kam nhi…)**

**Predicting that soon the World War 3 can take place….before Salunkhe could further say anything ACP spoke in between.**

**ACP:** Acha Abhijeet jao jaakar fresh ho lo...humlog saath mein hi bureau ke liye nikalenge..

**Abhijeet:** Jee sir.

**But before going both Abhijeet and Salunkhe threw ferocious glances at each other….He went upstairs and finally Tarika finished serving all their tea…itne bade convo ke baad jaakar bechari Tarika di baithi h…ab itne saare log honge to serving mein time to itna hi lagega na…;) socho to banana mein kya halat hui hogi bechari di ki?!**

**Purvi:** Waise Tarika tumne yeh khabar unhe di kya?

**Pankaj:** Kaunsi khabar aur kisse?

**Ishita:** Pankaj! Abhi ki breaking news tumhe pata nhi? TARUNA!

**Pankaj:** Oh yes yes….

**Tarika:** Yaar maine unhe call to kara tha but koi utha nhi raha h

**Shreya:** Samajha karo yaar BUSY honge!

**She said this in whisper so that only the four girls..she, Tarika, Purvi and Ishita could hear…the girls giggled on this…then she said in normal tone…**

**Shreya:** Chalo ab dobaara try karo….

**They called someone and a girl picked the phone up…she kept the phone on speaker..and the voice of a girl was heard as…**

**Girl:** Hey Tarika kaisi ho? Sab thik h na I mn zyada problem to nhi ho rahi na? Aur sab kaise h?

**Tarika:** Haan mai bilkul thik hu aur yaha sabhi thik h bas tum dono ko miss kar rahe h

**Girl:** Aww...hum log bas parso aa jayenge

**Ishita:** Acha mai tumhe kuch send kar rahi hu see...

**Girl:** Ishita?! Sabhi yaha h kya?

**She clicked the pic of Taruna and sent it to the girl….on the other hand the girl looked at the pic and screamed which was clearly heard to everyone present there…**

**Girl:** OMG! Yeh tumhaari beti h Tarika! Congratulations! Abhijeet sir kaha h mujhe unhe bhi bolna h….aww she is so sweet!

**Tarika:** Arey arey bas bullet train ki speed mein sawaal karogi to how will ever be able to ans?

**Girl:** Sorry sorry chalo bolo..

**Daya:** Abhijeet nahane gaya h….aur hum sab h na, hume bhi to chacha hone ki badhai do!

**Shreya:** Aur mausi hone ki bhi!

**Girl:** Sure sure! Congrats to all the maasis and chachas over here!

**Dr Salunkhe:** Aur Nana aur Dadu?

**Girl:** Aap logo ko bhi bohot bohot badhai sir!

**Then they heard a man's voice from behind….**

**Man:** Tasha meri shirt kaha h?

**Tasha:** Vivek tumhari bohot saari shirts h! Kis shirt ki baat kar rahe ho tum?

**Vivek:** Blue wali

**Tasha:** Blue…ohoo…blue tumhara fav h, tumhare paas bohot saari blue shirts h! Which blue shirt?

**Vivek:** Tasha ab kya mai har shirt ka brand yaad karke baitha rahu?

**Tasha:** To kya mai yaad rakhu? Chalo dekho almirah ke left shelf ke third chamber mein Koovs ki blue tee, uske neeche waale mein Wrangler ki blue tee aur sabse upar waale mein Puma aur Nike ki blue tees h….jo pehnnani h pehen lo! UFF! Ab khush?

**( Uff!...aisa lag raha h mai inn brands ki advertising agent hu!)**

**Vivek:** Thank You Darling!

**Everyone who were till then listening to their cute convo now coughed fakely at this statement…**

**Tasha blushed and before she could resume talking Vivek came and asked her…**

**Vivek:** Kisse baat kar rahi ho Tasha?

**Dushyant (on phone):** Arey usse kya puch rahe ho hum hi bata dete h…

**Vivek:** Dushyant sir aap?

**Sachin:** Hum sab bhi h bhai…

**Vivek:** Sachin sir aap bhi..matlab sabhi yaha h? **( He realized that wat he just said before his whole family…even ACP…and bit his tongue)**

**Vivek: **Sorry sir..

**Daya:** Nhi nhi Vivek its ok…hum sab apne hi toh h na

**Vivek:** So toh h sir…waise aap sab ne call kaise kiya?

**Kavin( teasingly):** Kyu Vivek disturb kiya kya?

**Vivesha blushed on the other side…and Kavin who was sitting in between Sachin and Dushyant got an elbow each from both…and he looked at ACP who was glaring at him..aur uski bolti band ho gayi….:)**

**Vivek:** Nhi sir mai toh bas aise hi puch raha tha boliye na

**ACP:** Waise tumne wo photo dekhi jo abhi abhi Tasha ne dekhi?

**Tasha:** Oh ya sorry….yeh dekho Vivek **(showing him)..**

**Vivek:** Yeh kya….kya yeh Abhijeet sir ki beti h?

**Tasha nodded and he got his answer….**

**Vivek:** She is so sweet…..Abhijeet sir aur Tarika bhi yehi h kya…

**Tarika:** Wo to abhi upstairs h…filhal to mujhi se baat karo

**Vivek:** Oh ok…Tarika waise naam kya h iss pyaari si pari ka?

**Ishita:** TARUNA!

**Vivek:** Oh wow…very cute name…bilkul issi ki tarah

**Meanwhile Abhijeet also came downstairs and saw everyone busily indulged in talking on the phone which was kept on the table…he immediately recognized the voice of the people on the line..and said..**

**Abhijeet:** Vivek Tasha kaise ho tum dono?

**Everyone finally looked at him who was not even being noticed till then….bechare Abhijeet sir…koi dhyaan hi nhi deta…..;) And suddenly Vivesha replied…**

**Vivesha:** CONGRATULATIONS SIR!

**Everyone jumped on their seats…and Abhijeet said**

**Abhijeet:** Thank you to both of you**…..( came and Shreya gave the little princess to her father..he also sat down beside Salunkhe as no other seat was vacant and no one also wanted to leave his or her place as they wanted these two to sit together…ab guys aap hi socho do janmo ke dushmano ko ek saath baitha diya jaaye to kya hoga…both started kicking eachother lightly…and ACP sir ko khatre ka maloom chal gaya that's y unhone Taruna ko apne paas le liya..)**

**The Ishita said in a very low voice so that only Vivesha on the line and the rest of the ladies of CID could hear..**

**Purvi:** Toh Tasha Vivek….enjoying your Honeymoon?

**Vivesha blushed…obvio hamare female officers ko dikh nhi raha tha…but kehte h na..samjhdaar ko ishaara hi kaafi hota h….toh bas pata chal gaya inn khurafaati dimaago ko..;)**

**Finally hamare newly weds ko thodi himmat milli ki wo apne shaitaan doston ko confront kar sake…**

**Tasha:** Yaar Purvi jab teri baari ayegi na…tab tujhse puchti hoon yeh sawaal…

**And Purvi instantly looked at someone who was sitting and having lively chats with his seniors, juniors and friends…she was busily staring the guy...unknown of the fact that her friends are looking at her, whereas the person was busy in pulling the leg of Vivek…his junior cum brother..also unknown of the fact that someone is there who thinks of nothing else except of him…( Lo kar lo baat! Yaha toh kisi ko kuch pata hi nhi hota…)…well while she was looking at him quite dreamingly…the other officers were highly confused…finally Ishita shook her by her shoulder…**

**Ishita:** Purvi…

**Gumshuda Purvi di…**

**Ishita( a bit louder):** Purvi!

**Eyes glued on him….**

**Ishita( now annoyed + worried for her friend):**PURVI!

**Finally GET PURVI OUT OF TRANCE MISSION accomplished!...Yippeee!**

**But hamari Purvi di ko yeh nhi maloom tha ki unke doston ko malum chal gaya h ki wo kise dekhne mein bzy thi…..but still unke doston ko yeh nhi malum tha ki Purvi di ko yeh malum tha ki unhe nhi malum tha who kyu unhe dekhne mein bzy thi….Thank GOD!**

**Hehehehe…confuse ho gaye na….see our CID girls knew whom Purvi was looking at but they didn't know y she was looking at him…ab samjhe…ya samjahu?!...hehehe…bas bas ab aage badte h…**

**Purvi:** Haan kuch keh rahi the tum log..

**Ishita:** Finally! Warna mujhe toh laga tha ki loudspeaker lana padega!

**Purvi:** Arey mai toh bas who…**( got cut by her bestie)**

**Shreya:** Waise Purvi tum unhe kyu dekh rahi thi? **(pointing towards that person)**

**Purvi( trying not to blush and hide the truth): **Kisse kyu dekh rahi thi?

**Tarika:** Hum log uski baat kar rahe h **( everyone looks at him)**…Kavin sir ki…

**Purvi was now speechless…how did they come to knw…**

**Purvi:** Nhi nhi mai toh bas….ughhh…hum log shayad Tasha se baat kar rahe the…

**Everyone now noticed that Vivesha wasn't uttering a word…Purvi said..**

**Purvi:** Chalo chalo guys….lagta h dono busy h…

**( Kamal h ab tak itna kuch ho gaya aur baaki sab apni gupshup mein masroof h…zamaana kharab h yaaro!)**

**Vivesha on the other side blushed….sharmile kaheeke!**

**Tasha:** Arey yaar yeh kaisi baatein kar rahe ho?

**Ishita:** Wohi jo sach h…ab honeymoon pe log thodi hi na apne colleagues se baat karte..wo toh bas ek doosre mein khoye khoye rehte h…

**Tasha:** Tujhe bada pata h..

**Ishita: **Ab jaha mere aas paas teen teen pyaar ki deewaniya ho waha mujhe na pata ho aisa kabhi ho sakta h bhala?

**Sab pyaar ki deewaniya sharam ke mare laal ho gayi…inhe toh make up ki bhi zaroorat nhi h...;)**

**Ishita:** Arey wah!...Chehre toh dekho inke…Tasha tu mujhe dikh nhi rahi h but I know very well ki tu bhi….khoya khoya chand khula aasmaan!

**Tarika:** Shut up Ishu!

**Ishita:** Haan haan karalo chup mujhe…bas ek mai aur ek Purvi hi toh h jo abhi tak andhi nhi hui…pyaar mein I mn….Kyu Purvi?

**Meanwhile Purvi di again lost in her love of life…then Kavin bro finally realized that her eyes were on him…he asked from his eyes that What happened…and she nodded as no..with a cute look on her face…their cute eye communication broke when our Ishita jee began singing…**

**Ishita: **Kuch toh hua h…kuch ho gaya h…

**Purvi ( only to her):** Shut up Ishu!

**Ishita:** Sab mujhe hi kyu shut up bolte h!

**Finally ACP's phone rang…uff finally yeh log kaam pe toh lage warna pura din yehi chai ki chuskiyaan lete reh jaate….;)**

**ACP:** ACP Pradyuman here…kya…laash…acha kaha pe….ok ok…hum abhi waha pahunchte h…haan aur haan zara logo ko durr rakhiyega…zyada bheed matt kariyega…aur laash ko koi chuyega bhi nhi…thik h…ok ya Thank you..thanx a lot..

**Abhijeet who was till now busy with the leg wrestling with Salunkhe…finally spoke..**

**Abhijeet:** Kya hua sir?

**ACP:** Abhijeet ek khoon hua h, hume jald se jald Malad West jana hoga..chalo lets go!

**All:** Sir!

**Pankaj:** Arey yaar!...Yeh mujrim na hi khud chain se rehte h aur na hi huma rehne dete h!

**Vivek:** Sir hum log aapse raat mein baat karenge

**ACP:** Ok Vivek take care u both…we will talk later..

**Vivesha:** Sure sir!...All the best everyone!

**Before going Dushyant got hold of the phone and said in a low voice so that only Vivesha could hear…**

**Dushyant:** Tum log raat ko baat karne waale ho?

**Vivek:** Haan, kyu sir?

**Sachin:** Bhai tum log raat ko busy nhi rahoge kya?

**Hey uparwaale..inn bechaaro ko inke seniors se bachaale!**

**Tasha:** Acha sir aap logo ko jaana h na…warna ACP sir gussa karenge…

**Kavin:** Haan haan hume toh bhagaya hi jayega na…bhai thik bhi h…honeymoon tumhara hum kyu kabab mein haddi bane?

**ACP:** Dushyant, Sachin, Kavin! Chalna h ya yehi dera lagawaade tumhara?

**Dushyant:** Abey yaar!...Chal thik h Vivek aur Tasha hum chalte h…

**Vivek: **Ok sir

**And finally the hanged up…warna phone ka saara balance aaj hi phuurrr!**

**They went outside…there were two XUVs….so one side a girl was in a hurry to get into the car and on the other hand a man was hurriedly heading towards the same car…and unknowingly in the hurry they were in…they collided..and their foreheads banged….OUCH!**

**Girl:** Ouch!..What the he**….( but then she looked at the guy with who she collided)**

**Girl( gulped): **Sir aap?..

**And at the same tym together they asked..**

**Girl &amp; Man:** Aap/tum thik toh ho na?

**Then both of them smiled..**

**Man:** I am really sorry. Actually na jaane mera dhyaan kidhar tha…wo tumhe chot toh nhi aayi na?

**Girl:** Nhi sir mai bilkul thik hoon…I guess aapko chot lagi h mujhe jaisi bade dimaag waali se takkar khaake…

**The man laughed lightly…**

**Man:** Nhi not at all…arey ek CID inspector ke liye yeh mamuli si baat h…

**Girl:** Toh sir agar aapko chot nhi lagi toh yeh bhi matt bhuliye ki mai bhi ek CID officer hoon..aapki junior**...( she said proudly)**

**The man just smiled…and then someone called him from behind…**

**Kavin:** Arey yaar tujhe aana h ya mai hi drive karu?

**Man:** Aaya par u wont drive!

**And they both started arguing while he went towards the driving seat..**

**Kavin:** Kyu driving par tera copyright h kya?

**Man:** Tu bas chup kar aur chal andar…baaki sab bhi aate honge

**Kavin:** Haan haan ja raha hoon…huh!...Bhalaayi ka toh zamaana hi nhi raha!

**Man:** Tu bas mooh band rakh!

**The girl also sat in the car…and thought**

**Girl's POV:** Dushyant sir kitne cute h na…cute in sense nature mein…I mn mujhpar chillaye bhi nhi aur inki dosti bhi kitni achi h Kavin aur Sachin sir ke saath…he is really adorable…

**Meanwhile Dushyant who was on the driving seat looked at her from the rear view mirror…their eyes met.. and both of them nodded and smiled at eachother…**

**Dushyant's POV:** Ishita…she is so sweet…usko hamesha pata hota h ki kisi ke chehre par smile kaise layi jaaye….mai bas yehi chahta hoon ki kismet ne jo mere saath kiya waisa uske saath kabhi na kare…usse har wo khushi mile jo wo deserve karti h…bas she should remain happy forever…

**Their ride towards Malad west started…meanwhile Kavin who watched his bestie smiling started grumbling fakely….**

**Kavin:** Wah! Wah!...Dost ko daant kar khud khush hote h log!...Kisi ne sahi hi kaha h Ghor kalyug h yeh ghor kalyug!

**Dushyant: **Tu thodi der shaanti se nhi baith sakta!

**Kavin:** Maine tujhse kuch bola?

**Dushyant:** Tera ishara meri hi taraf tha na? Mai sab samjhta hoon

**Kavin:** Agar itne hi ishaare samajhta na toh mujhe iss kadar na daanta aur samajh jaata ki drive mujhe karna tha!

**Dushyant:** Tujhe steering dekar logo ki zindagiyo ke saath itna bada risk main hi le sakta….SO sorry!

**Kavin:** Tu na…

**Sachin:** Arey tum dono lado matt!

**K&amp; D:** TU chup kar!

**And Sachin pouted…all of them laughed on seeing his cute sad face…Aww shoooo shweeett!**

**And they headed towards their destination…**

**Finally chappy ended!...Jo koi bhi so gaya h plz uth jaayo warna review kaun karega?...hehehe…I knw it was nothing but still bolna zaroor haan…luv ya all tckr…the game for today….**

**Chal badte teri or mai jab bhi kadam uthati hoon**

**Jaau tujhse durr durr toh paas tere aa jaati hoon…**

**Maine dekha tujhe bhulaake…hare k tarqeeb lagake**

**Har nuske ko aazmaake par dil se kabhi na utre…..**

**Simple ryt?...Jaldi batana haan…tab tak ke liye…sab apna khyaal rakhna….luv ya all**

**Yours**

**Shefu**


	3. Chapter 3

** Mera haath toot gaya tha! Umm I mn…mera haath toota nhi tha…bt sprain pad gaya tha….dono haatho mein! But mai itni achi ladki hoon ki iske bawajood bhi maine itne time tak apna saara routine work kiya! Haan!...**

**Ab zyada jhooth bola toh sachhi mein haath pair sab tod diye jayenge…..Shefu be brave!**

**Guyzzzzz maaf kar dijiye! Plzzzzz! Mai kitni aalsi hoon yeh sab jaante h…hai na? Toh no gussa….gussa thook dijiye….thoo thoo…aise….but sab haatho se khulhadiyaan neeche rakh dijiye….fields mein kaam ayenge…..:) Acha soo zyada dimaag nhi kapayungi ab…..mai yahan se patli gali pakadke bhaagti hoon and u guyzzzz**

**Have a luk at the story…;)**

**So far they have just started towards the crime scene….(abhi toh bas shuruat h..;) )…**

**In the Car….**

**ACP:** Waise Abhijeet tumne acha kiya Tarika ko ghar par rukne ko kehkar….warna agar wo aa jaati toh Taruna ko kaun sambhalta….

**Abhijeet:** Haan sir….aur waise bhi usne kal se maternity leave ke liye apply kiya h….

**Daya:** Aur sir…acha hua Shreya bhi waha hi ruk gayi Tarika ki madad kar degi….

**Abhijeet:** Acha jee? Shreya waha ruk gayi toh acha hua? Bhabhi ko batana toh padega….;)

**Daya:** Haan haan bata do….waise bhi kya bigad legi wo mera….

**And then they started their eye convo…..**

**Abhijeet:** Acha? Kuch nhi bigad sakti wo aapka?

**Daya:** Nah! Nothing!

**Abhijeet:** Acha...lekin uss din toh kuch aur hi haal tha….;)

**And then Daya remembered what is he talking about….**

**Once Daya and Abhijeet were having a discussion on how their married lives is different from their life before marriage…..**

**Abhijeet:** Yaar Daya….aajkal na bheja fry hone laga h!

**Daya:** Hmm…..shaadi jo kar li….ab bhugato!

**Abhijeet:** Shaadi kisi umarkaid se kam thodi hi na h!

**Daya:** Yaar but ek baat toh h…iss umarkaid mein phase hum dono khud hi the….

**Abhijeet:** Wohi ek iklauti galati kar baitha mai zindagi mein!

**Daya:** Nhii yaar…..teri baat puri tarah sahi bhi nhi h….dekh hamari biwiyan apna ghar chodhkar hamare saath rehne aayi….ab hamari ya unki life alag nhi h….we r the same now….so hamari life mein jo kuch bhi hoga in short wo unki life mein bhi ho raha h….so unka haq h hume sahi advice dene ka…aur unhe humpar implement karne ka….

**Abhijeet:** Mera sher…aaj joru ka ghulam bann gaya! Sahi h!...Abeyy kya khaak sahi kiya shaadi karke! Late se ghar aao…bhale hi duty se kyu na aaye ho…kaha tha…itne der kyu ki….wagerah wagerah wagerah…..aur jitna bhi thake hue kyu na ho…haath muh dhone se pehle….bed ya sofa pe baithna toh kya….unhe dekhna bhi naseeb nhi hota!

**Daya:** Waise baat toh tumhari bhi sahi h….biwiyan hoti hi dictator h….yeh toh sahi kaha tumne….harr baar apni marzi humpar thopna kaam bann gaya h unka…..harr baat pat interrogation shuru kar deti h….aur agar galati se bol do ki khaane mein namak kam h…toh apne dinbhar ke kaamo ki list padhna shuru kar dengi…ki maine aaj yeh kiya wo kiya…aur tab bhi tumhe problem h….so toh h….

**Abhijeet:** Umm….yaar bas kar na hum bhi kya topic lekar baith gaye….

**Daya:** Areyy kya bas kar! Dekh mai sachhi keh raha hoon…agar Shreya ne apne tareeke nhi badle na….mai apna naam badal dunga!

"Toh apna naya naam abhi se soch lijiye…" **came a voice from behind…..he turned and found his wife to b standing there….with arms folded across her chest…..**

**Daya:** Areyyy Shreya…wo meri baat suno….**(but she turned and went away)**

**.**

**And the same day at night…..**

**Abhijeet's house bell rang….he went and opened the door…and found Daya to be standing there with a hand bag in his hand….**

**Abhijeet:** Daya yeh sab….

**Daya:** Ab jab tak Shreya ka gussa shaant nhi hota….ghar mein no entry….

**End of Flashback….**

**Present time….**

**Abhijeet saw the expression on his face…and chuckled….and Daya was about to say something but hamare intelligent Abhi sir ne khud ko bachane ka upaaye soch hi liya!;)**

**Abhijeet:** Umm…Sir waise aap kal kuch rahe the matlab ki koi aane waale h….

**ACP:** Haan Abhijeet….mai keh raha tha ki kuch naye officers hamari team mein shaamil hone waale h….

**Daya looked at Abhijeet who was acting as if he doesn't know anything…..**

**Daya:** Arey wah sir…yeh toh bohot hi achi baat h….kab tak aayenge hamare naye sadasya?

**ACP:** Agle ek hafte mein sabhi ka Mumbai transfer ho jayega….Delhi se training lekar aa rahe h sabhi….

**Freddy:** Kya baat h sir! Suna h ki jin officers ki training Delhi mein hoti h unki nazarein bohot tez hoti h….

**Pankaj:** Aisa kyu sir?

**Freddy:** Arey Pankaj…Delhi mein itna traffic hota h ki traffic ke aar paar dekhne ke liye tez nazarein chahiye ki nhi…**[and he started laughing…..(hehehehe….ya ya pata h….PJ….;))]**

**ACP glared at him…..and he was crushed at the very moment….(hehehehehehehe….kya karenge bechare…..)**

**Just then ACP looked at the front….and Pankaj at the back mockingly laughed at Freddy…..and Freddy asked him to be quiet…(apne style mein….;))….bt thn ACP agjusted the rear-view mirror….indicating tht he is seeing thm nd looked at thm through it as well….nd both of them..who were fighting till nw…(areyyy areyyy wo chote bachhe haath mar marker..ladte h na…waise…;))…nd sat like decent school kids….:P**

**He was continuously giving them ferocious glances…..just then Abhijeet played the role of a savior for his juniors….;)**

**Abhijeet:** Umm….waise sir aakhir naam toh batayiye unn naye officers ka….

**ACP:** Wo toh tumhe baad mein batata hoon….lekin…**(he again looked at the rear-view mirror)….**Abhijeet….Dushyant aur baaki sab kaha gaye jo uss gaadi mein aa rahe the…..

**(Thn everyone looked at the mirror…..)**

**Daya:** Areyy haan sir abhi toh hamare peeche hi the…kaha chale gaye…..

**ACP:** Daya unhe phone karo dekho kahi dusre raaste toh nhi chale gaye….

**HERE ON THE OTHER SIDE:**

**Kavin:** Tujhse bada pagal maine kahi nhi dekha!

**Dushyant:** Areyy meri kya galati h….maine yeh sab karwaya h kya?

**Kavin:** Pata nhi…bas galati teri h!

**Dushyant:** Areyy par….**(just then he got a call….he looked at the ID….which showed the caller to be Daya…and he received the call….)**

**On phone: **

**Dushyant:** Hello…Daya sir….haan boliye…

**Daya:** Dushyant kaha ho tum log? Sab thik ho na?

**Dushyant:** Arey sir sab thik h bilkul….bas abhi pahunchte h…

**Daya:** U sure? Koi problem toh nhi h na?

**Dushyant:** Sir no problem at all….aap sab chaliye hum bas thodi der mein crime spot par pahunchte h…..

**Daya:** Ok par jaldii aana haan? Bye..

**Dushyant:** Ok sir…bye

**And he hung up…nd thought 'Sir ab jaldii aana na aana….wo toh ab uparwaale k haath mein hi h….**

**He saw Kavin glaring at him….nd whn he was about to say something Kavin looked away in anger….**

**Dushyant:** Acha….yaani kal raat maine gaadi ko bola tha na ki….. 'Gaadi jee….aapse ek choti si vinati h….wo kal ek case tashreef layega jiski tehkikat ke liye hum aapka upyog karenge….aur aap par ek **(pointing towards Kavin)**…dharti ka bojh sawaar hoga….toh kripya aap beech raste mein hi band pad jaana…..aapki badi kripa hogi….dhanyawaad'….

**Everyone was trying really hard to control their laughter….**

**Kavin got annoyed and said…**

**Kavin:** Mai dharti ka bojh hoon na? Ok thn thik h….ab chahe car thik bhi ho jaaye na…mai tere saath nhi jaane wala! Huh! **(and he turned to the other side)**

**Sachin who was trying to fix the problem with the car….was finally done with it….and he started the car's engine…..nd with that noise everyone looked towards the car….**

**Dushyant:** Wah mere bhai! Tussi kamal kar ditta!

**Sachin:** Ab jaldi chal warna ACP sir bhi kamal kar denge…:P

**Dushyant:** Haha…ya…

**(He went towards the driving seat….all of them got seated In the car…..Kavin was also coming just when Dushyant stopped him….)**

**Dushyant:** Ek min ek min….abhi thodi der pehle shayad mujhe koi keh raha tha….ki ab chahe gaadi thik ho ya na ho….wo mere saath nhi jayega?

**Kavin:** Haan wo…wo…

**Dushyant looked keenly at the stammering Kavin….**

**Kavin:** Aise kya dekh raha h haan? Haan maine kaha tha….aur ab bhi kahunga….ki mai tere saath toh hargiz nhi jaane wala….hum dono ek car mein baithkar kahi jaa hi nhi sakte!

**Dushyant:** Toh iska matlab kya hua?

**Kavin:** Iska matlab yeh hua…..**(held his collar and pulled him out while saying….)**…matlab ki tu nikal car se! :P:P

**Before Dushyant could understand anything…..Kavin got hold of the steering….and turned the engine on….**

**Kavin:** Remember…..hum dono ek saath nhi jaa sakte? ;) Byyeeeeeee…**(and he drove off leaving Dushyant behind alone on a deserted road)…**

**And he stamped his foot on the ground….**

**Dushyant:** Tujhe toh mai baad mein dekh lunga! But ab kya karu….yaha toh network bhi nhi h….

**HER E IN THE CAR:**

**Ishita:** Sir yeh aapne thik nhi kiya! Ab sir kaise wapas aayenge?

**Kavin:** Ishita tum bhale hi usko pichle kuch mahino se hi jaanti ho…lekin mai usko bachpan se jaanta hoon….yeh jo GPS mein map dikha raha h na Malad West tak….saara ab tak uske dimaag mein print ho chuka hoga….kyu Sachin?

**Sachin:** Waise baat toh sahi h…uski memorization school time se hi kaafi acha h….

**Kavin:** Aur nhi toh kya….wo exam se teen ghante pehle history lekar baithta tha…aur marks le aata tha…

**Sachin:** Aur hum teen din se ratta lagate the….phir bhi anda laate the!

**And they both laughed….**

**Even Purvi laughed…but she looked at Ishita…who was a little bit red with anger…she stopped laughing and said….**

**Purvi(sternly):** Umm….jo bhi ho sir….aapne aisa karke thik nhi kiya….mana unko raasta yaad ho gaya hoga…bt yaha se Malad 20 mins by car h….toh agr wo paidal aaye toh….unhe aate aate sham ho jayegi….aur uss sadak pe unhe transportation kaha se milega?

**Ishita murmured something….bt Purvi overheard her….**

**Ishita (murmuring):** Aur abhi parso hi toh sir ka bukhar thik hua tha…aaj mausam bhi bearish ka ho raha h….Oh God! Plzzz Dushyant sir ka raaste mein hote..baarish na kara dena….warna phir se bimaar ho jayenge….

**On hearing it Purvi smiled….and thought of teasing her frnd….**

**Purvi:** Aur sir…aaj toh subah weather forecast mein bhi bataya gaya h…ki aaj subah k time baarish ho sakti h….**(while looking at Ishita with the corner of her eyes)**

**Sachin:** Haan waise baat toh sahi h….bechara Dushu hamara….abhi abhi 104 bukhar se bahar aaya h….abki baar 204 pe na chala jaaye….

**It was getting impossible for Purvi to control her laugh….nd same for Ishita….just replace laugh with tears…awwwww;)**

**Ishita(thinking):** Nahii….this cannot happen…..Dushyant sir ki kya halat thi….wo hum sab jaante h…..dil kar raha h Kavin sir ka gala daba doon! Aisa mazak koi karta h kya apne dost k saath? Mana kaafi ache dost h…lekin it doesn't mean ki unki health k saath khilwaad karenge!

**Kavin:** Areyy yaar…tum yeh kya bole jaa rahe ho? Kuch nhi hoga usse….aur yeh weather forecasts….aajtak kya hua h unke according? Bas logon ko daraane ka ek aur tareeka h media ka nothing else….Don't worry….aur jaha tak baat rahi maine aisa kyu kiya….soo kal raat actually mai Dushu aur Sachin…hum teeno truth &amp; dare khel rahe the…aur mera dare tha ki mai Dushu ko irritate karke gussa dilau….jo maine kiya….thts it….

**Ishita(thinking):** Well…jo bhi ho….game aur reality mein koi farq hota h ki nhi?

**Kavin:** I knw I knw…game and reality has a broad difference between thm….and I knw iss time aisa karke I did wrong…but cm'on yaar…..doston k saath mazak nhi karenge toh aur kiske saath….nd ya no doubt ab jab mujhe Dushu milega….i will apologize…aur phir chahe wo mujhe daantein ya maare…..cz thts wat I wanted….;)

**Ishita was just gaping at him…..how come did he read her mind?**

**Kavin luked at Ishita from the rear-view mirror and smiled….he thought…**

"Don't be surprised yaar….that was quite obvious….at least for me it was"**(and he smirked)**

**Just then he got a call from Abhijeet….**

**Kavin:** O teri! Baji band! Sachin yaar tu baat kar na….

**Sachin:** Areyyy mai kyuu?

**Kavin:** Kyuki sir gusse mein honge…..

**Sachin:** So? Galati teri thi…kaand tune kiya…ab gussa bhi tu hi jhel….

**Kavin:** Yaar see I m driving…and no talking while driving…soo u talk….

**Sachin:** Acha acha…..de…I will talk….

**Sachin received the call….and just then he held it away from his ear…..and everyone was clearly able to see Abhijeet's voice…..actually noise;)…(phone speaker par nhi tha;))**

**Abhijeet (on phone):** Tum logon ka aaj aane ka iraada h ya nhi?! Yaha ek nhi do ek…teen teen lashe mili h…aur tum log ho ki…koi khabar hi nhi h! ACP sir gusse se laal peele ho rahe h….

**Sachin:** Uhh…sir….**(but was cut by Abhijeet)**

**Abhijeet:** Ab jaldi aao warna sabke sab halal ho jaoge!

**And he hung up….**

**Sachin:** Marr gaye!

**Kavin:** See! Acha kiya maine uss kamine ko raaste mein chodhkar! Ussi ki wajah se yeh situation h abhi!

**Ishita who was hearing this….said to herself….**

**Ishita (to herself):** Kavin sir…kaash aapki gardan mere haath mein aa jaaye!

**Here…**

**Kavin (to himself):** Tumhe gussa dilane ka maza hi kuch aur h Ishu…;) **(nd he chuckled)**

**.**

**.**

**Sachin looked at Kavin…and got confused….tht till nw he was soo mad at Dushyant…and now he is smiling…..and Ishita…..since they started again…..she has a grumpy expression on her face….he helplessly looked at Purvi….who was also smiling…..their eyes met…..and they both nodded their heads sighing…though smiling…..**

**.**

**Yaha inn logon ka masla jaari rahega…..hum chalte h hamare bechare Dushu ki taraf…..**

**He was just roaming here and there….nt knowing what to do….wet in sweat bcz of the humidity there….just then his phone beeped…..he looked at it….it was a reminder…..which showed today to be someone's birthday…and on seeing it his eyes became moist…..**

**Dushyant:** Aaj tumhara birthday h….kaise bhul sakta hoon mai…..ek taraf aajke din ko tumhara birthday hone ke kaaran bhulna nhi chahta….aur chahkar bhi bhul nhi sakta….kyuki aaj hi ke din tum hamesha k liye mujhse door chali gayi thi…..

**He was engrossed in his thoughts….just when a bike came and halted in front ot him with a jerk…..he came to the real world…nd looked at the biker…..a girl was there….slim tall with long silky black hair….but had her face covered with scarf and helmet….**

**The girl got off the bike and came towards him…..she didn't see who was that person….**

**Girl:** Are u seriously mad or something? Tab se bol rahi hoon saamne se hatt jaao hatt jaoo…..but nhi…janab jaane kis duniya mein ghumshuda h! Matlab agar zindagi se itne hi pareshaan the…..toh kisi highway ke beech jaakar khada hona tha na…yaha iss road pe….jaha se ek baar mein sirf ek hi car jaa sakti h….. I mn hadd hi ho gayi bas!

**She was so bzy spilling her anger out….tht she didn't even bothered to look at that person…..she was just yelling….without a single pause…..and everytime he would try to speak….she wouldn't let him…..at last when she was exhausted…which was after 10 mins….she said…**

**Girl:** Areyyy! Bade besharam ho tum…..yeh nhi ki galati kit oh ek sorry bol do….bekaar mein mera bhi itna time barbaad kar diya….areyy ab bolo bhi kuch….nhi nhi tum kya bologe…bole layak chodha hi kya h tumne? Pehle suicide karne ka socha….phir beech sadak pe khade ho gaye…wo bhi apna phone leke….mahurat ka intezaar kar rahe the kya suicide k liye? Areyyy ab kuch bologe bhi? Cm'on speak up! And…

**Dushyant:** Hold! **(and she became quiet…but she still didn't look at him)**

**Dushyant:** Dekhiye….pehli baat toh aapko koi galatfehmi hui h…..mai yaha suicide karne nhi aaya hoon…..aur mere paas aisi koi wajah bhi nhi h jiske liye mai apni jaan doon….mai toh khud aatmhatya ke sakht khilaaf hoon….cz life is life…aur jo kuch bhi yaha hota h…Its all in the hands of destiny and God…..

"**Its all in the hands of destiny and God"**

**On hearing this…..she finally looked at him….cz this patent line was very much familiar to her….**

**She looked at him and was shocked…Is she really looking at HIM? She just couldn't believe her eyes…..she blinked her eyes twice, thrice….but every time she looked in front…the truth was the same…..she wasn't in the state of saying anything now…..she just tried to swallow what's she seeing…**

**Dushyant:** Dekhiye mai ek CID Officer hoon….aur kisi wajah se yaha reh gaya hoon…mujhe crime spot par abhi jana h…aur mai wahi soch raha tha ki yaha se Malad kaise jau…

**Girl:** Aapko Malad jaana h? Mai bhi Malad cross karke hi aage jaungi….so if u don't mind you can join me in the ride….

**Dushyant:** No no ma'am…aapko bewajah taqleef hogi….aap chaliye mai chala jaunga….

**Girl:** Plzz…..mujhe acha lagega…aur jaha tak baat rahi taqleef ki toh…kisi ki madad karne ko taqleef nhi samajhti mai….

**Dushyant:** Well…kaafi achi soch h aapki….bt are you sure?

**The girl nodded in yes and went towards her bike…..Dushyant too followed her….and thanked her…**

**Girl:** Abhi toh maine koi madad kari hi nhi…phir bhi thanks?

**Dushyant:** It's the thought that matters….

**The girl smiled…..its him only….just as he was before…sweet humble and polite….no change at all….**

**Their ride started…..none of them uttered a single word….she was still trying to believe this wasn't a dream of hers…as she never expected to see him again….and he was extremely tensed that what would ACP sir do to him as soon as he reaches…..**

**Within 15 mins they reached Malad…..she applied the breaks….and he got off….**

**Dushyant:** Umm…mere aapko itna irritate karne ke baad bhi aapne mere liye itna kiya…aur mere paas abhi aapko dene ke liye kuch h nhi….

**Girl:** Mujhe kuch chahiye bhi nhi….akele chalne ki aadat h…na koi dost na saathi….aaj aapka saath mila…kuch hi samay ke liye sahi….par wohi mere liey kaafi tha…..bohot kuch hota h kisi ke saath mein…..aur jo maine aaj kaafi time baad feel kiya….aur aap keh rahe aapne mujhe kuch diya nhi…. I m sryy…but u r totally wrong

**Dushyant:** That's really so nice of you…..but aapne apna naam nhi bataya….

**Girl:** Umm….mujhe der ho rahi h…aur aapko bhi kaam hoga….so I guess I must go….nice meeting you….**(but just when she turned the other side…..a gust of wind swept in…..and the scarf from her face got removed…..quickly and hurriedly she put the scarf back in its place…afraid of the fact that he would see her…)**

**Dushyant:** Umm…u ok na? Koi problem toh nhi?

**The girl looked at him and nodded her head in no in a peculiar manner….just like small kids do….(wo chote bachho ko duddu nhi pina hota toh wo jaldi jaldi apna sar left right left right ghumate h na…..waise..)**

**Then she waved him bye….and drove from there…..**

**Dushyant too smiled and turned around to go…..just then his smile faded as he remembered the way in which she nodded her head…he quickly turned around to find her….but she was gone…..**

**Dushyant:** Kahi yeh wo toh nhi…nhi nhi yeh kya kuch bhi soche jaa raha h tu Dushyant…..wo MARR chuki h….ab wo tere paas kabhi bhi wapas nhi ayegi….kabhi nhi….kabhi nhi….kabhi nhi….

**And like this….he went towards the crime spot…..(jahan unki maut unka intezaar kar rahi h;))**

**.**

**.**

**Yeh maut ka silsila agle chap mein dekhenge….abhi iss waale ko toh khatam kare…;)**

**.**

**The girl….who gave ride to Dushyant….now came to a lonely and deserted place….she got off from her bike….took her helmet off and went and stood on the edge of the road…..just then a black limousine came there and halted beside that girl…..from that limousine two people came outside….both bowed in front of that girl….one of them opened a door for her to enter….she sat inside the limo…and the limo started moving ahead….and the other one drove her bike after the limo….**

**The limousine finally halted in front of a huge bungalow…..with enormous white pillars…and a marvellous framework…..with glass windows and a stretches of green land as far as one can see…..all laded with beautiful flowers of her choice…**

**She got off the limo….and started climbing the white marble stairs…..she went to the main entrance and rows of men and women bowed in front of her…..she walked straight into the main hallway…which was totally made up of Italian marble…she went upstairs….the sound of her shoes was clearly heard all over the bungalow…she straight away went into an enormous room….which was beautifully decorated with aroma candles and rose petals….the only source of light in that room was the chandelier….which was illuminating the whole room….dimly…**

**There stood a man…..whose back was towards the girl….wearing a black business suit…..with a glass of wine in his hand…..the girl went and hugged that man from behind…**

**Girl: **Baby! I have something to show you….

**The man turned to look at her…and she finally removed the scarf from her face…..and she was revealed to be an extremely beautiful girl….with a brilliant smile, red cheeks…and sharp features…. **

**Man:** I was waiting for u only my love! Yeh sab dekh rahi ho? Sab tumhare liye!

**And he took out a small box from the inside pocket of his suit…opened it…and he was been seen holding a diamond solitaire…..**

**He took her hand in his….**

**Man:** Worth 10 lakhs…**(and he slipped it in her finger)**…..but not worth you….**(he kissed her hand)**

**The girl smiled and hugged her….**

**Girl:** Now its my turn to give you something…

**She went a little far still facing him…..then turned her back towards him….she removed her jacket…..and brought her hair on the front….revealing her bare back….on which there was quite a big tattoo of his name's first letter…he came near her….and hugged her from behind…..and whispered…**

**Man:** I love you…..**(and the girl smiled)**

**Girl:** I love you too….

**And just then they heard at the knock at the door…..**

"Sahab kuch log aapse milne aaye h…."

**Man:** Acha thik h mai aata hoon…unhe hall mein baithayo aur chai naashta offer karo….

**The servant went from there**

**He also left the girl….**

**Girl:** Baby…I will just freshen up and then join you

**Man:** As you wish my love….

**He was approaching her again…..**

**Girl:** Uhun…..goo…..

**And she sent him out….he gave her a flying kiss and went….**

**She went into the bathroom…..and she washed her face in the sink….she looked at her reflection in the mirror and said…..**

**Girl:** Thank God…aaj baal baal bache…..kyuki Dushyant….aaj agar tumne mujhe dekh liya hota….toh hum dono ke liye bohot badi khadi ho sakti thi…..

**She brushed off her tears and went to bathe…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wake up wake up…la la la la…..hehehe….chalo chalo khatam ho gaya….uth jaayo….uthoo….hahahaha! **

**Guyzzz I knw bohot pak gaye ho sabhi….but aap so gaye toh review kaun karega?;)**

**Nd ya I remember each and every stry in my list that I have to read….itne din mujhe time nhi mila….so I will now definitely read all of them and review them…..pakka wala plomish! Toh isiliye aap log gussa hokar…meri iss bechari awara stry ko:P….apne review se vanchit matt rakh dena…plzzzz**

**Soo guyzzz nw game time!**

**Pehchaan mere ishq ki ab toh…..**

**Pehchaan mere ishq ki ab toh….**

**Ravaani ravaani ravaani…..ravaani ho gayi….**

**Mashoor mere ishq ki kahani ho gayi….**

**Jo jag ne na maani toh maine bhi thaani**

**Kaha thi mai dekho kaha chali aayi….**

**Areyyy…aajkal toh fashion mein h yeh gaana! Guess guess! Chalo ab aap apne guesses batao mai chali….**

**Take care**

**Bathe in the shower of blessings**

**Loadzz and loadzz and loadzz of luv and hugzzz :*:*:***

**Urs Sheffi aka Shefu**


End file.
